


Be Gentle With My Heart

by pxseas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Single Parents, babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxseas/pseuds/pxseas
Summary: Dong Sicheng is a single parent struggling to get by as he takes care of his 3 year old son, Chenle. After enlisting the help of an attractive babysitter under the name of Johnny, Sicheng is worried he may not be able to maintain a 'professional' relationship as feelings begin to grow.





	1. Chapter 01

Sicheng sat on the plush white carpet of his downtown Seoul apartment. Sunlight filtered through the paned glass of the minimally designed living room, which Sicheng _assured_ his friends that he chose artistically, and not based on the fact that he didn’t have much money to spare on home decorations. There was a plush white couch, and several succulents decorating the room, brightening the cream and white aesthetic with jovial bursts of green. On the side of the living room, next to the smaller-than-average TV, there was a bookcase which was home to framed pictures of Sicheng’s loved ones – the star of which, being Chenle.  
  
Chenle, Sicheng’s 3 year old son, who was currently babbling and giggling before him on the carpet. The blonde haired boy was dressed in denim overalls and a blue t-shirt with white stripes. As well as this, Chenle had white socks with a paw-print pattern decorating them. Sicheng didn’t usually get to spend much time with Chenle, regretfully, so when he had days off like this, the father made sure that he was always spending time with his precious son. Chenle was content with playing with his teddy bear which Sicheng had gotten him for his birthday (as well as many other little presents), whilst Sicheng just sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of him, watching.  
  
“Appa?”  
  
Sicheng jumped slightly, having zoned out momentarily. “Yeah, baby?”  
  
“What time is the babysitter get here?”  
  
Looking blankly at Chenle, Sicheng let out a short gasp. _Shit_. The _babysitter interview!_ How could he forget? Rushing his hand through his blonde hair with a sense of panic, the 25 year old checked his pockets. Chenle watched with a bemused look as his dad quickly found and unlocked his phone, his fingers flying fast across the screen in order to see when he had booked the interview.  
  
Putting the phone to his chest, the blonde man let out a relieved sigh. “It’s not for another 20 minutes, thankfully. But we still need to get ready, Lele,” Sicheng smiled, tickling behind Chenle’s ear and getting to his feet.  
  
The ensuing 20 minutes that followed were rather hectic for Sicheng. He was running around the living room, clearing away the toys into Chenle’s wooden chest. Sicheng then vacuumed the living room and the small kitchenette, making sure to clear up any crumbs from both Sicheng _and _Chenle’s mid-morning. After rushing to the bathroom and giving his hair a once over, making sure it didn’t look too frazzled, Sicheng changed into a light blue sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, allowing the collar to show. The 25 year old changed out of his sweats and into some black jeans.  
  
Just as Sicheng walked back into the living room to attend to Chenle, the doorbell to the apartment rang. Chenle let out an excited babble, Sicheng giving him a warm smile before walking through the living room and to the end of their small corridor, standing before their apartment’s buzzer. Upon pressing lightly down on the button, Sicheng spoke into the microphone.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
After a few moments, a husky voice with a slight lisp answered Sicheng.  
  
“_Hey! It’s Johnny. I’m here for the babysitting interview._”  
  
“Alright,” Sicheng said back, pressing the button below the microphone. “The door should be open now,” he said with a smile.  
  
“_I’ll be up in a second._”  
  
“See you then,” the father said back. He walked back into the living room, pursing his lips slightly when he saw that Chenle had re-opened his chest of toys, spilling several back out onto the newly cleaned carpet. Not having the heart to scold him, Sicheng just let out a slightly weakened laugh. After watching him play for a minute or so, there was a resounding knock on the apartment door. Detaching him from the sight of his son, Sicheng walked back through the corridor and opened the door.  
  
Stood on the other side was _Johnny_. Sicheng had to tilt his head up ever so slightly, just to make eye contact with him. He was _tall_. Johnny had a head of black hair with an undercut, whilst the top flopped lazily down. His jaw was well defined – in fact, _all_ of his features seemed to be well defined and sharp. Johnny’s eyes were a wonderful hazel brown, and his lips were plump and looked soft. The man before Sicheng was wearing black jeans and a tight navy green shirt. He looked intimidating, yet… _attractive_. A conflicting feeling stirred within Sicheng – he shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that. He should be worried as to whether Johnny is a suitable fit for a babysitter, not a suitable fit for a _partner_.  
  
“Dong Sicheng?”  
  
Shaken out of his ridiculous thoughts, Sicheng let out an airy laugh. “Yes – yes! That’s me.”  
  
“Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Johnny gave a warm smile, offering his hand out for a handshake. Sicheng took his smaller one into Johnny’s, allowing the taller man to take control for the split second. _This is stupid!_ Frustrated with himself, Sicheng gave a brief smile and welcomed Johnny into his apartment.  
  
Closing the door after him, Sicheng lead Johnny into the small kitchen area. “You can put your folder here,” Sicheng said, voice slightly shaky as he patted the kitchen counter. Their apartment didn’t so much have any sort of dining table – instead, there was a kitchen counter which was positioned in such a way that, by sitting at the counter, you could look out into the living room, the large glass windows, and the humble corridor that leads off to the bedrooms and bathroom. The pair of adults took a seat at the counter, turning themselves so they were both facing each other.  
  
“Right! So,” Sicheng said, visibly flustered. Johnny’s eyes were trained on him, with what _looked_ like a slight sympathetic edge. “Uhh – where should we start? Oh! Your forms.”  
  
Johnny nodded. “Yep, got them right here. Just your standard background checks, qualifications, experience and the like. It just goes to prove I’m not some creep or anything,” he gave off a slight chuckle as he slid the forms from his folder across the counter.  
  
With a smile, Sicheng turned his vision to the forms. _Right_. Shutting off any sort of attraction he had for Johnny, he needed to focus on these documents – for Chenle’s sake. Looking over Johnny’s basic profile, he noticed that the man was slightly older, at 28 years old. In terms of qualifications, Johnny _was_ indeed a qualified babysitter, with both online courses and multiple courses taken at a local walk-in college. Experience wise, the taller man had been a babysitter for various other families throughout the city, all of which left outstanding ratings and comments which, as Sicheng was reading them, warmed his heart ever so slightly. All the background checks came back absolutely positive, the only minor discrepancy being the fact that he once got a parking ticket when he was 19.  
  
“Looks great, Johnny,” the 25 year old smiled. Sicheng’s vision turned from the pieces of paper and across the counter, so he was looking into the living room. Chenle had his hands against the glass window, looking up at the sky. Due to a small balcony, the 3 year old wasn’t tall enough to see over the balcony in order to actually view the skyline, but Sicheng’s child loved watching the clouds and airplanes as they soared above. Johnny’s vision had followed Sicheng’s, looking on at Chenle’s tiny figure stood against the window.  
  
“I take it that’s Chenle?” Johnny whispered, turning to Sicheng. The younger of the pair kept his eyes looking at his son, his _baby_.  
  
“That’s him alright.”  
  
“He’s cute,” the older smiled. “What’s he doin’?”  
  
Sicheng let out a slight laugh. “Lele likes to look at the clouds. One of his favourite activities.”  
  
“Bless him,” Johnny grinned. “Hey, can I go say hi? If that’s alright with you, of course.”  
  
There was a slight apprehensive feeling in Sicheng’s gut. For a very long time, he had struggled to see anyone else, _especially_ another man, handle his own child. Sicheng was overly protective of his baby, but it was for good reason – there were scary people out there, and if anything ever happened to Chenle… Sicheng didn’t even want to imagine how he’d feel. Allowing himself to relax, the 25 year old went through everything that helped assure him Johnny was alright. He’d had experience as a babysitter. Numerous qualifications proved Johnny’s adept nature. The only discrepancy on his background check was a parking ticket. Johnny was alright. So, with slight tension, Sicheng nodded, waving his hand as though he were allowing Johnny to go.  
  
Noticing Sicheng’s anxiety, Johnny gave a warm smile. That warm smile was like honey, running through Sicheng and easing his nerves. It had a better effect than any words could have. Gently, Johnny stood up from his seat at the counter, and walked over to the living room. He knelt down, and called for Chenle. Upon realising someone else had said his name, the 3 year old turned around from his position at the window and looked at Johnny with curiosity. He gently walked over, so his feet were back on the plush carpet instead of the wooden floor, but kept his distance from the older and taller man. Chenle played with his fingers as he observed Johnny with a look of distrust, before looking up at the counter to Sicheng. Giving a slight nod, Chenle turned back to Johnny. With his father’s permission, the blonde toddler walked closer, before sitting down in front of the new man.  
  
“Hey there, buddy,” Johnny said with a careful tone. “What’s your name?”  
  
Chenle retained his look of distrust, but eventually came to. “Chenle.”  
  
“Chenle, huh? That’s a pretty cool name, dude.”  
  
Sicheng had to refrain from laughing out loud upon hearing his child be referred to as _dude_. Johnny was really trying hard to gauge some kind of affection from the 3 year old, but he’d done this before, clearly. Sicheng wasn’t as worried as he was previously, but the nerves still lingered within him.  
  
“W-What’s your name?” Chenle asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
“I’m called Johnny,” the eldest smiled. “Hey, who’s this?”  
  
Johnny’s finger was pointing towards a teddy bear which Chenle had discarded by leaving on the carpet. Protectively, Chenle crawled over to the teddy bear and picked it up, hastily crawling back to Johnny. He held the bear up to Johnny, allowing the 28 year old to examine it. Following a brief moment, Chenle opened his mouth to speak. “His name… _Bear_.”  
  
For the next 10 or so minutes, Sicheng’s nerves eventually subsided within him. He watched from the kitchen counter as the early afternoon light shone in from the windows on Johnny and Chenle’s figures as they played together on the carpet. Sicheng was somewhat amazed at how someone so tall and intimidating could be so good with kids. If anything, _that_ was more attractive to Sicheng than just his looks. Johnny had an optical illusion effect on Chenle, making him seem so much smaller than he actually was – because not only was Johnny tall, he was _filled out_, he was a healthy weight for his age, unlike Sicheng who was slightly too skinny for his liking (his friends assure him he’s beautiful, but their compliments usually fell on deaf ears).  
  
Johnny left a chuckling Chenle on the floor, the 28 year old getting back up to his feet. He walked back over to the counter where Sicheng was currently sat, eyes trained on him. Once Johnny had sat back down, Sicheng cleared his throat to speak.  
  
“I’m just going to chat to Chenle for a second, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, go ahead,” Johnny raised his hands in mock surrender. He had a playful smile on his face as Sicheng gave him a polite nod before walking over to Chenle. The 3 year old, upon seeing his dad, instantly raised his arms to be picked up, to which Sicheng complied instantly. Carrying Chenle, Sicheng walked down the corridor and into his bedroom. He set back onto his double bed, putting the blonde toddler on his lap.  
  
“I like him!” Chenle nodded instantly. “He’s nice!”  
  
Sicheng gave a slight chuckle. “How did you know I was going to ask you that?”  
  
“_Appa_, you like him too?”  
  
The father gave a slight chuckle, scuffling up his son’s hair. “That doesn’t matter. Are you sure you like him? If you don’t then you can tell me, yknow. You’ll be with him a lot,” Sicheng says, looking into Chenle’s eyes.  
  
Chenle had made up his mind. With an absolute nod, he announced in his squeaky voice that Johnny _was_ indeed the right match. So, with a smile, Sicheng stood up from his bed and walked back into the corridor. Setting Chenle back down onto the carpet, the 25 year old sat back down at the counter, meeting eyes with an anticipating Johnny. It was as though the eldest was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Sicheng’s words.  
  
“We’ve come to a decision, and… it’d be _great_ if you could look after Chenle from now on,” Sicheng smiled. Johnny let out a breath of relief, an airy laugh escaping his lips as he looked down. “When do you think you can start?”  
  
Johnny’s smile was absolutely beautiful. It made Sicheng feel all _fuzzy_ inside, like his stomach was a static television. It was a nice feeling. “I can start on Monday!”  
  
“That sounds great!” Sicheng smiled.  
  
The eldest got up from his seat, carefully pushing the stool back under the counter. After sliding the documents back into his folder, Johnny gave Chenle a wave and a soft goodbye, the toddler excitedly jumping to his feet and waving to the older. Once Sicheng and Johnny were at the door, they stood face to face (well, Sicheng was eye level with Johnny’s upper chest, but more or less) and gave each other smiles.  
  
“Hey, uh – can I have your number?” Johnny asked.  
  
Sicheng froze.  
  
“Only for like, information about my hourly rate and stuff. Also for allergy information, nap time, stuff like that,” he quickly quipped in.  
  
Following that, Sicheng let out an airy laugh. Right. _Obviously_. Why else would Johnny want Sicheng’s number? “Of course,” the father nodded, slipping his phone out of his jean pocket. After finding his phone number and repeating the digits for Johnny, the older sent a text just to confirm the number was correct. Once Sicheng’s phone had vibrated with the notification, they gave off slight chuckles and bid each other goodbye.  
  
“I’ll see you on Monday,” Sicheng smiled.  
  
“Right. Take care, Sicheng!”  
  
“You too!”  
  
As Sicheng closed the door, he couldn’t help but let out a breath he’d been unknowingly holding this entire time. For the rest of the day, Sicheng had a skip in his step for reasons unknown.


	2. Chapter 02

Sicheng let out a sigh as he bit the end of his pencil. He knew it was a bad habit, but that didn’t stop the 25 year old from chewing on it constantly throughout the day of work. Before him, on his cubicle desk, was the draft of a story that was currently being worked on for the Seoul Times. Usually, journalism was Sicheng’s passion (among other things), but recently due to the stress of having to find a baby sitter and unpaid bills beginning to pile up, everything that wasn’t taking care of Chenle felt like a chore. Sicheng let out a heavy sigh before turning his gaze to the corner of his computer’s screen, checking the time – 7:28pm. Just a few more minutes, and he’d be free to go home.  
  
Today was Monday, and so was Johnny’s first day of taking care of Chenle. As if the added stress from work wasn’t enough, but the fear over Johnny and his son kept surmounting. They’d both been on his mind, using Sicheng’s brain like a treadmill, as the 25 year old was gripped by worry and stress that something might go wrong. Sicheng wasn’t a control freak – if anything, if he was the complete opposite, hoping for all his worries and troubles to be sorted out by some external force. But when it came to Chenle, the father felt as though he had an unsurmountable duty to look after and take care of him, no matter what the cost. Was it guilt that seemed to be creeping up Sicheng’s lungs whenever he took a breath? Guilt felt over leaving Chenle all day with, what was essentially a stranger?  
  
Sicheng shook his head – what would the alternative be? To quit, and do it himself? That simply wouldn’t do. Bills still need to be paid, of course. It wasn’t like babysitting was anything new to Chenle, either, so Johnny taking care of him probably wouldn’t take him by too much of a shock.  
  
The digits on the computer switched to 7:30pm. Instantly, Sicheng turned off the computer by the power button, proceeding to throw all of his belongings into his backpack. Once he’d slipped his puffer coat on, following by his earth green backpack, Sicheng slipped the sheets of paper he’d been editing into his fingers. After filing them into a small letterbox on the wall outside of his boss’ room, he took the elevator from the 15th level all the way down to the ground floor.  
  
It was a warm summer evening, the sky streaked with colours of orange, red and yellow, the only disturbances being the occasional plane, a few drifting clouds and the jutting of skyscrapers. At a rushed place, the 25 year old made his way through the rush-hour crowds of Seoul, practically bounding down the steps of the subway station. Initially, the smell of piss and ciggarettes assaulted Sicheng’s nostrils, but today he didn’t even mind it – he just wanted to get home. As if right on time, the subway train for Sicheng’s route came to a stop just as his shoes made contact with the platform. Slipping through the doors, a disgruntled expression flashed on Sicheng’s face as he realised there weren’t any empty seats. _Typical_. Sicheng used one hand to hold onto one of the poles, and used his other hand to unlock his phone.  
  
2 missed texts from Johnny.  
  
Panic washed through Sicheng’s body. _Oh god – _what went wrong? Is Chenle hurt? _Shit_, Sicheng’s going in the opposite direction to the hospital. If he gets off in a few moments at the next stop, he can quickly make an exchange. With shaking fingers, Sicheng opened the messages.  
  
“_Hi Sicheng! Forgot what time you said you will be coming home, guessing around 7:30pm?”_ was the first text from Johnny. The next text read “_Hey Sicheng – it’s getting pretty late. Do you want me to make you dinner, as well as Chenle?_”  
  
Sicheng let out a breath of relief. He was quick to reply.  
  
“_Hi Johnny! I’ll be back in 15 minutes or so. Don’t worry about making me dinner aha, but thank you for the offer_”  
  
Once he’d clicked send, Sicheng shoved the phone back into his pocket, allowing the shaking of the subway train to ease his mind. _Everything was fine_. And how sweet was Johnny to suggest making dinner? It somewhat makes the line between personal caretaker and babysitter quite blurred, but Sicheng didn’t mind. Johnny was just being nice, as he would be. The 25 year old allowed his mind to wander about the older man. Besides being a somewhat _glorified_ babysitter, seeing as he’s been taking care of Chenle from 9am, so nearly 11 hours in total by this point, Sicheng let himself think about Johnny in other aspects. First of all, he was incredibly handsome – the charming, _genuine_ type. He was the first man to make Sicheng feel butterflies in his stomach on sight ever since…  
  
Sicheng gulped. He didn’t want to think about _him_ anytime soon.  
  
But Johnny – he seemed to be the full package. Attractive, sweet and good with kids. What else could Sicheng want, really? Granted, Johnny was probably straight, but Sicheng was entertaining his crush. He’d never act on anything. If Johnny is as good a babysitter as his resume says he is, then Sicheng wouldn’t want to spoil the professional relationship they hold. Good babysitters were hard to find, especially as most babysitters charged extortionate rates and could only work very limited hours on very limited days.  
  
There was a chime, with the train coming to a stop. Like clockwork, Sicheng found his way off of the train and onto the platform. After a short walk, he found himself back on the streets of Seoul, except it was _much_ less crowded, and _much_ colder. Sicheng’s apartment wasn’t far away, so with his hands in his pockets and a slight chill taking his body over, the blonde man walked at a steady pace to his apartment block.  
  
Upon arrival, Sicheng took the elevator to the 4th floor, zoning out as soft jazz music played. He then proceeded to walk into the corridor, making his way to Apartment 4D, reaching into his pockets for the keys, before remembering that Chenle and Johnny were already in there. This was a weird feeling. Sicheng was anxious for enterring his _own apartment_. Shaking the feelings off, Sicheng opened the door, a calm sigh leaving his lips at the warmth that wrapped itself around him.  
  
“Appa!” Was the first thing Sicheng heard as he hung his coat up on the hanger, a wide smile appearing on his lips as Chenle ran down the corridor with his arms opened. Quick to accommodate, Sicheng knelt to the floor and wrapped Chenle into his arms, closing his eyes. A breath Sicheng hadn’t realised he’d been holding escaped upon holding his baby once more. The 25 year old didn’t realise that he’d been so afraid all day. In fact, there was quite a lot of tension in his shoulders. Still holding onto Chenle, Sicheng got to his feet so he was now carrying the 3 year old in his arms. “Appa, I missed you!”  
  
Sicheng let out an airy laugh, squeezing Chenle in his arms. He looked down the corridor to see Johnny standing at the end, a smile on his face, his hands in his pockets. Johnny was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans. His black hair was styled lazily atop his head – yet he still looked like he could walk on a fashion runway. Sicheng sent a smile to Johnny, before realising that he probably looks like a mess. The father was still in his work outfit, which was just a basic white button up shirt and black trousers. Sicheng had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and had loosened his blue tie, giving off the image that he was untidy. He cursed at himself internally for giving off the wrong impression.  
  
“Hi Johnny,” Sicheng smiled.  
  
“Hey there.”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Johnny moved against the wall, making space for Sicheng to walk past as the corridor wasn’t the largest for the both of them. “Yeah, I’m good thanks. How about you? Did you have a good time at work?”  
  
Sicheng couldn’t help but allow the smile to creep onto his face. “It was alright, thank you for asking,” the father bent down to set Chenle down onto the carpet. Sicheng noticed that the living room had been tidied of toys, suggesting Johnny had gone above and beyond just watching Chenle. “Can I get you a drink, Johnny? Or do you have to go soon?”  
  
The older was stood by the kitchen counter. When Sicheng turned around, Johnny’s eyes quickly turned up to meet his own, a blush appearing across the 28 year old’s cheeks. _Weird_. “I – uh, I don’t have to go anytime soon. You don’t have to get me a drink, you’ve been working all day.”  
  
“Oh please, it’s the least I could do,” Sicheng smiled, walking over to the kitchen area and opening the cupboard to take out a small mason jar of teabags. “Tea?”  
  
“If you don’t mind,” Johnny smiled.  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
Johnny moved over to the living room, where Chenle was tiredly sat, eyes trained on a cartoon. It was nearly his bed time, let alone the fact the poor kid was probably tired from a day of activites and getting to know his new babysitter. As Sicheng dropped the tea bag into the teapot, he proceeded to fill it with hot water. He took 2 cups on saucers and the pot of tea, as well as a small jug of milk, over to the living room, placing it on the coffee table (away from Chenle). By the time Sicheng had sat down, he let out a heavy sigh when he saw Chenle starting to nod off.  
  
“I won’t be a second,” Sicheng whispered, getting back up and carefully lifting Chenle up. “Bubby, say good night to Johnny,”  
  
Chenle let out a wide yawn, before sleepily saying goodnight. Johnny gave a chuckle. “Goodnight buddy, see you next time. Hope you had a good day.”  
  
Chenle didn’t notice the words, but Sicheng did, a soft smile appearing on his face. Walking down the corridor, Chenle in his arms, Sicheng carefully used his foot to open the door to his son’s room. There was a cute moondial hanging over Chenle’s bed, which was catching the setting sun’s rays through the blinds over the window. After quickly changing him into a onesie, Sicheng carefully tucked Chenle into bed – kissing the forehead of his son who was already asleep. After a few stolen moments of watching his love asleep, Sicheng got up from his seat and gently closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.  
  
Johnny was still sat on the couch, cup of tea in one hand and his phone in the other. Upon noticing Sicheng, he shut his phone and set it down on the coffee table. Giving Johnny a warm but tired smile, Sicheng took a seat on the opposite couch, having a quick sip of tea before setting it down.  
  
“So, what did you get up to, today?” Sicheng politely asks, resting his hands on his lap as he turns to Johnny.  
  
Johnny is manspreading on the other couch, hands resting on his thighs. “I stuck to your guidelines, fed him at all the prescribed times. He didn’t really want to have his nap time, seemed a bit energetic,” Johnny smiled.  
  
Sicheng nodded. “He tends to get that way around new people.”  
  
“He was great, though. We went for a walk in the park, he really liked the slides and swings. Saw the ducks and stuff… yeah! It was a good day. He was telling me about you, actually.”  
  
The 25 year old nearly choked on his tea. “He _what_? Oh gosh – what did he say?”  
  
Johnny smirked. “He was telling me about your job, how you _write stuff_. Oh, and your favourite foods.”  
  
“I didn’t even know Chenle _knew_ what I liked to eat…”  
  
“You’d be surprised as to what kids pick up on.”  
  
Sicheng gave off a slight laugh. “Sounds like a threat.”  
  
Something indiscernable flashed behind Johnny’s eyes, before he shook it away. He cleared his throat, leaning forward and taking the cup of tea back into his hands, gently sipping it. Sicheng shifted his position, so he was sat on one of his legs on the couch whilst his other was stretched freely out. The younger couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Johnny’s figure, the strained fabric around his biceps, or the stretched fabric around his thighs – _stop it!_ Sicheng scolded himself internally. He shouldn’t think about Johnny that way. They were to maintain a professional relationship, for Chenle’s sake.  
  
“So, uh… is your wife or something going to be home soon?” Johnny asks, setting the cup of tea back down with somewhat shaky fingers.  
  
Sicheng has to surpress a laugh, pursing his lips and shaking his head. “No, no. I’m not married to anyone. And uh – for the record, it’d be a husband for me,” he whispers the last bit.  
  
Johnny blushes slightly. “Sorry, Sicheng – didn’t mean to assume anything.”  
  
“No, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Sicheng gave off a warm smile. “Doesn’t your own wife want you home, soon?”  
  
This time, it was Johnny’s time to surpress a laugh. “I’m in the same situation as you,” he laughed slightly. “And – me as well.”  
  
Sicheng looked slightly dumbfounded. “You as well, what?”  
  
“I’m gay too.”  
  
This time, Sicheng _did_ choke on his tea. After a half minute or so of coughing, followed by a bright red expression on Sicheng’s face, he set the cup of tea down. _Johnny was gay too?_ Sicheng had to calm himself down. Initially, his thoughts had began to get excited – they were both gay! A relationship may actually not be impossible anymore! This childhood-like crush may actually _develop_! But then the reality kicked in. Again, a professional relationship should be maintained… he’s a babysitter. And a damn good one at that. Sicheng can’t afford to get into another relationship, only to lose a great babysitter.  
  
“Did that take you by surprise?” Johnny laughed slightly.  
  
“No! I mean – well,” Sicheng coughed. “I just didn’t expect it. I thought someone so good with kids must have some of his own. You seem so experienced.”  
  
Johnny leaned back, manspreading once again. “I grew up with a lot of brothers and sisters and cousins – being one of the eldest, it was in my nature to look after them.”  
  
“That’s so sweet,” Sicheng smiled. “Well, you seem to be great with Chenle. I was really anxious today about whether you two would be alright but… I’m not anymore. Are you still alright to work tommorow?” The younger of the pair stood up, followed by Johnny.  
  
“Don’t worry – you can trust me. I know it’s hard, but a lot of parents actually experience this, especially when they’re at such a young age,” Johnny notes, following Sicheng to the door. “And yeah, I can still work tommorow. It’ll be my pleasure.”  
  
Sicheng looks up to him as they stand at the door. Digging into his jean pockets, Sicheng takes out his wallet, taking out the notes to pay Johnny for a job well done. “Thank you for today, Johnny. I’ll see you tommorow morning.”  
  
The younger wasn’t sure, but as Johnny took the money, a flash of guilt could be traced over his face. “Okay, Sicheng. See you tommorow.”  
  
“Goodnight, Johnny!”  
  
“Take care, Sicheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 03

Sicheng held Chenle’s hand as they walked on the cobblestone path of the city park. It was currently Sunday lunch time, and with the bonus of such warm and bright weather, the park was moderately busy. Chenle’s father had made sure to but a bright white bucket hat on him, to protect him from the sun’s harsh rays. As well as that, Chenle was wearing a graphic t-shirt with cute shorts. Meanwhile, Sicheng was wearing a blue t-shirt with black shorts and white trainers, with black sunglasses. It’d been _years_ since Sicheng had worn a pair of sunglasses, and whilst he felt very self-conscious, he knew the necessity of decent eyewear was a top priority.  
  
Not only that, but he looked and felt _good_.  
  
The smell of freshly cut grass and hot dogs wafted into Sicheng’s nostrils. It was such a pleasant day, that Sicheng couldn’t of resisted to take Chenle to the park. After all, Chenle had spent so much time with Johnny this week, that Sicheng couldn’t help but feel slightly _jealous_. That, and the underlying nerves that Chenle would somehow forget him, or start to prefer Johnny. It was a ridiculous fear, but as a single father, Sicheng had to be prepared for everything.  
  
Up ahead from the pair’s current position was the playground. There was a swing set, a large jungle gym, a slide – all sorts which Chenle couldn’t wait to play with. Judging by the skip in his set, Sicheng’s son seemed to be _incredibly_ excited. Moving from the cobblestone path, their shoes were met with the slight bounce of the summer grass as they headed directly towards the playground. There seemed to be dozens of children already making full use of the equipment, Chenle eager to join them. Looking up at his father expectantly, Sicheng gave a smile.  
  
“Go on, then, Lele. Have fun! I’ll be over here, by the bench.”  
  
“Okay Appa!”  
  
Chenle quickly ran off, bounding onto the wood chips of the playground.  
  
“And – and be safe!” Sicheng quickly called out, but Chenle had already ran off, climbing up into the jungle gym. After a brief moment of panic, Sicheng found himself gravitating towards the group of parents that had amassed by the benches – the _regulars_, Sicheng called them. They were a nice group of women, most of which were housewives, and so had nothing better to do all day than bitch about their husbands and wives respectively.  
  
Sicheng strolled over to the group of women. As soon as they set their sights on Sicheng, a fair few of them let out polite waves, beckoning him over. With a kind smile on his face, the 25 year old entered the circle. As he was one of the youngest of the group, and surprisingly the only man, he already felt like an outsider – but there were some lovely mothers in the group who helped make him feel at home.  
  
“Good afternoon, Sicheng. Long-time no see!” Haseul said, her voice like honey. She was quite a small woman in comparison to Sicheng, but her posture was held very elegantly. Despite the warm weather, Haseul was wearing an oversized beige sweater with white jeans. She had a beautiful brunette bob, which she tucked behind her ear ever so carefully as she addressed Sicheng. The latter could vaguely remember her daughter being called Yeojin, but he wasn’t too sure.  
  
“You too, Haseul. How have you been since I last saw you?”  
  
She gave off a warm smile, nodding. “Yes! It’s such lovely weather right now, we must take advantage of it. How about you? How’s work been?”  
  
Sicheng let out a sigh. “Work’s been… it’s been pretty stressful. It’s not like I’m writing any of the articles myself, I’m only editing them, but sometimes it can all pile up.”  
  
Haseul nodded. “Gosh, I could never do what you do. Heck – I haven’t even worked for a few years, not since Yeojin was born. Vivi is the main breadwinner at the moment,” Haseul smiled. _Vivi_ – Haseul’s wife. Sicheng could remember her vaguely. She had soft features, with straight ginger hair. Didn’t speak much, but when she did, everyone would always be captivated by whatever she had to say.  
  
“Ah yes! How is Vivi?”  
  
“She’s doing great,” Haseul smiled. “Work can be pretty difficult sometimes, but she’s getting through it. Speaking of stress,” the middle aged woman pursed her lips. “Last time we spoke, you were having some issues with babysitting?”  
  
“Yeah, I was,” Sicheng nodded.  
  
“Is that all sorted now? Because my friend, Jinsoul – her teenage daughter is looking to earn some extra money. Lovely girl, Olivia is her name. If you still need help from now and then, I think she’ll be up for babysitting!”  
  
Sicheng gave off a slight chuckle. “Oh, you don’t have to do that Haseul, don’t worry. In fact – I found a babysitter!”  
  
“You did?”  
  
Nodding, the 25 year old smiled. “I did. He’s ever so good.”  
  
Haseul carefully moved her bob back behind her ear once again. “Oh really? What’s his name?”  
  
“Johnny. He’s so tall, when I opened the door for the interview, I physically had to move my neck up to look at him,” Sicheng giggled. “Oh but he’s so sweet, and he’s so good with Chenle. Lele is already comfortable with him, thank goodness, and Johnny’s incredibly dependable. Ah – he even offered to cook me dinner a few nights ago because I was slightly late home from work! Isn’t that sweet?”  
  
Haseul pursed her lips, suppressing a laugh.  
  
“What?” Sicheng deadpanned.  
  
Holding onto his forearm, Haseul lead Sicheng out of the crowd of parents and sat down next to him on one of the bright-blue benches. Looking at her with brows furrowed in confusion, the middle-aged woman finally opened her lips. “You have a crush on the babysitter, don’t you.”  
  
“Wh- a crush? Haseul, I’m twenty five, I’m not in high school anymore. I don’t have a crush on – on Johnny…” his voice whittled off by the end of his sentence, as though he was losing faith in his own words. Which he _totally_ was. “It’s not a crush. It’s just… a _minor_ onset of feelings. It’ll dissipate within a few weeks, give or take.”  
  
Haseul titled her head, all knowing eyes piercing into Sicheng.  
  
“Okay _fine_, I do really like him. But – nothing can ever come of it. Yeah, we’re both gay, but he’s my babysitter. Finding a good, _dependable, cheap_ babysitter these days is so difficult. If we were to date, then… then… that might be put in jeopardy. And Chenle really likes him, so I can’t do anything to harm this situation.”  
  
Haseul nodded, patting Sicheng’s forearm. “It’s alright to have feelings for someone, of course. But, and if I can be totally honest,” she whispered, to which Sicheng nodded, “It’s probably not the best idea to pursue things. You’re completely right, it’d be risky to jeopardize the ‘professional’ relationship, of sorts.”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “It’s… it’s hard, though. Throughout the week, my feelings have only been growing stronger. And it’s ridiculous – like I said, I’m _not_ in high school, yet I can’t help but feel this way about him.”  
  
“I mean, it’s completely natural. He sounds like a great guy,” Haseul assured. “However, with all being said, perhaps you shouldn’t strike out the idea of a relationship.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Think about it this way. If he’s attracted to you and wants to pursue a relationship, well, for all you know he’s feeling just as much anguish. However, he’s in the position where he _can_ just leave. He has the option. I’m not saying that you’re stuck with Johnny as a babysitter, of course, there are other options out there. But for Johnny, I don’t imagine he’s in as tricky a situation as you are. If both of you have feelings but keep them hidden, then that may drive him out also.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?” Sicheng wondered, eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.  
  
Haseul cleared her throat. “Be apprehensive. Maintain the professional relationship because that will maintain his position as babysitter. However, if he shows you direct interest, don’t shut him out. Be open to… give it a try. For all you know, Sicheng, it could be something more than just a fling.”  
  
Sicheng let out a sigh, digesting Haseul’s words. She was such a lovely woman, probably one of the only mothers who Sicheng genuinely liked. Not only that, but they’d known each other for a while. When Sicheng went to the all sorts of baby classes prior to Chenle’s birth, Haseul was one of the only ones to openly talk to him. He’ll never forget the kindness then, and he won’t forget it now.  
  
“You’re right. It’ll be hard telling if he’s interested, though. And I haven’t dated ever since… ever since _Yuta_,” Sicheng cleared his throat. “I don’t know if I’m open for another relationship yet anyway.”  
  
“Follow your heart, Sicheng. Your head will follow,” Haseul smiled, patting his arm before taking her phone out of her pocket. “I must head off now, I’ve got to pick up my dry cleaning and then pick up some lunch. Until next time!” She smiled, getting up from her seat. Sicheng rose from his seat, giving her a polite hug before sitting back down. Once Haseul had collected Yeojin, a bright little girl with pigtails formed from her brunette hair, Sicheng set about trying to locate Chenle. He seemed to be brightly playing with some other toddlers by the swing set, babbling incoherently.  
  
Sicheng let out a yawn. He didn’t realise how tired he actually was. Whenever he wasn’t working, he was spending time with Chenle – there was never much time, apart from limited moments in the mornings and evenings, for some quality _Sicheng_ time. The 25 year old was constantly putting others before him, and quite honestly, it was as exhausting as it was fulfilling. He’d continue to do it, though. He’d do anything for Chenle. Getting up from his seat by the playground, Sicheng was just about to walk back to the group of parents, when someone caught his eye.  
  
The playground in the park was surrounded by what was essentially open grass, which was then surrounded by trees and cycle and pedestrian paths alike. Seeing as it was a bright and sunny weekend, the paths were teeming with people, but one person in particular was standing out above them all. With his black hair slicked back with sweat, and his tank top showing off his upper arms and biceps, Johnny was currently taking a run through the park. _Of all the people_. Sicheng couldn’t help but keep his eyes trained on the older, watching the way he ran.  
  
Johnny’s gaze absent-mindedly turned towards the general area where Sicheng was stood, before turning back onto the path. However, in a split second, Johnny did a double-take, looking back towards Sicheng with surprise. That didn’t stop Johnny from running, though. As Johnny kept his original pace, but with his eyes now stuck on Sicheng, the latter couldn’t help but wince as Johnny ran headfirst into a lamp post.  
  
“_Oh my gosh!_” Sicheng gasped, turning to make sure Chenle was still in his spot, before rushing out of the playground and across the grass, running to Johnny’s aid. By the time he got to his side, Johnny was still on the ground, hand to his head. “J-Johnny? Are you okay?”  
  
The flow of people had died down, avoiding the pair on the ground as Sicheng knelt next to the older. _Typical_, Sicheng thought, of course no one would go to help him. “_Hey Sicheng_,” Johnny laughed slightly. He winced as he talked, turning to the blonde man. “I – uh, I didn’t think I would see you here.”  
  
Sicheng gave out an angelic laugh, light enough to be used as a pillow. “That was a nasty hit. Come on, I have a first aid kid in my backpack,” he calmly says, getting up to his feet. Trying to ignore how attractive Johnny looked right now, all hot, sweaty and worked up with his arms and legs out (thanks to his running shorts), Sicheng helped the older man up. Johnny wasn’t limping, so Sicheng had to fight the urge to link their arms and help him across the grass to the playground. Once they were onto the wooden chips of the playground, Sicheng set Johnny down onto his bench.  
  
“I’m okay, really,” Johnny hushed, looking at Sicheng’s figure as he rummaged through his backpack for a first aid kit. “Honestly – it’s just a headache.”  
  
The 25 year old shook his head. Hands shaking, both from the nerves of seeing Johnny outside of, what was essentially ‘work’, and the nerves of trying to help him, Sicheng pulled an aspirin bottle out of his first aid kit which he tucked away in his backpack.  
  
“_Sicheng_,” Johnny said, voice with a comfortable edge. He took Sicheng’s hand into his own, holding it still, preventing the younger from both looking for aspirin and from shaking. “I’m okay. Thank you.”  
  
Holding his breath, Sicheng nodded. He kept his hand in Johnny’s, maintaining eye contact with the older. Haseul’s words were ringing in his head – _If he shows direct interest, don’t shut him out, give him a try_. Holding his hand wasn’t direct interest, especially when it was done to _stop_ him from doing something, not for any ulterior motive. That being said, surely he should have let go by now?  
  
Johnny, blushing slightly, dropped Sicheng’s hand. He cleared his throat, rushing his hands through his hair and letting out a slight groan. “I can’t believe I just… _ran into a damn pole_.”  
  
Letting out a nervous laugh, the younger of the pair covered his mouth when laughing. “It was like I was watching it in slow motion, you know. Why weren’t you watching where you were going?”  
  
“Well, when I saw you standing there – I was shocked. Like, _hey what’s he doing?_ I only ever see you at your apartment, so it’s weird to see you out and about. Not – not a bad weird!” Johnny quickly clarified. “It’s like a good weird. I like seeing you. _Agh_,” he sighed. “Sorry. It’s the headache. I don’t know what I’m saying.”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Sicheng whispered, a slight blush on his cheeks. “If it makes you feel any better, I was surprised to see you too,” he said, voice barely audible. Sicheng moved his eyes from Johnny’s, down his torso, to his bare legs – and the toned thighs that were visible due to his shorts riding up ever so slightly. Pursing his lips, the 25 year old quickly turned his gaze. _What was wrong with him?_ Why was he acting like a teenager all over again?  
  
“Hey, look who it is,” Johnny grinned, clearing his throat slightly.  
  
Sicheng turned his gaze to see Chenle bounding over, arms waving rapidly. “Johnny! Appa look! Johnny!”  
  
“Yep! I found Johnny!” Sicheng laughed slightly, grinning to himself when Chenle went to hug his father first before Johnny. “How lucky are we to _bump_ into him!”  
  
Johnny scuffled up Chenle’s hair sweetly, giving him a smile. “It’s nice seein’ you both, but I should get goin’. Don’t wanna ruin your time together,” Johnny directed the last sentence to Sicheng, making sure he understood the boundaries. _Fuck!_ Why, no matter what Johnny did, he became 100x more attractive to the blonde man? It was an odd sensation, for Johnny’s sweet intentions to turn him on more than his exposed skin.  
  
“Johnny no! Stay! _Please_!” Chenle cooed, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
As though looking for permission, Johnny turned his gaze to Sicheng. It _was_ supposed to be time just spent with Chenle and Sicheng, but… on second thought, Sicheng much preferred this plan. Turning his gaze to Chenle, and then back to Johnny, Sicheng sent him a kind smile.  
  
“It’s alright. We can spend some time together. As long as you’re not busy or anything,” Sicheng whispered. “You might have some more poles to run into.”  
  
Johnny gave off a chuckle as he playfully mocked Sicheng’s voice, the trio walking out of the playground and onto the freshly cut summer grass in search of ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! The next chapter will include smut :)


	4. Chapter 04

Sicheng pursed his lips in frustration with himself. It was nearly 9:30pm, and he was only just on the subway back to his apartment. Work had overrun drastically, but that wasn’t what was making Sicheng agitated – he was incredibly annoyed with himself for not anticipating such a fierce workload, and by doing so, causing Johnny to stay even later with Chenle. He felt _incredibly_ guilty for practically forcing Johnny to stay with Chenle… the 28 year old deserved to go home after a long day at work. The only positive was that tomorrow was his day off, but that wasn’t an excuse – Sicheng felt guilty for causing Johnny stress.  
  
The subway train was pretty empty for this time at night, unlike the usual standard as to when he usually commuted. So much so, that Sicheng had actually managed to find a seat tonight. It was only him and some other businessmen sat on the train, all consumed in their phones. Sicheng was different, though. He couldn’t help but anxiously play with his fingers, bite his lip, train his eyes on the adverts that were on the side of the carriage: anything to distract him from the horrible feelings that were filling his body up. Immeasurable guilt, but also a strange paranoia. Chenle’s bedtime was 8pm, but would he even be able to sleep without Sicheng there? It was a double edged sword – on one hand, Sicheng hoped he was asleep, but that would mean he wouldn’t have seen his dad since early that morning, which would be incredibly unfair on the 2 year old. But, if Chenle wasn’t asleep, sure, Sicheng _could _spend some time with him, but it would be unhealthy. He needed a good night’s sleep. No matter what, Sicheng couldn’t win.  
  
Coming to a stop at his station, Sicheng hurriedly got up from his seat. Pushing past a few others, he made his way onto the concrete of the platform and practically ran up the stairs, the wind in his eyes causing tears to spring. Right – the _wind_. It was only a short walk to Sicheng’s apartment from the subway stop, but that didn’t stop the 25 year old from near on sprinting to get home. Once he pushed through the glass doors of the lobby, he quickly sprang to the elevator, pleased to find that it was already on the ground floor. After a quick ascent, Sicheng checked his breathing before opening the door to his apartment.  
  
Taking off his coat, the lack of Chenle’s warm shouting for his Appa was very telling – he was most likely already asleep. Once his coat was hung up and his backpack was left at the side of the door, Sicheng turned his gaze to the end of corridor. Johnny was currently stood there, hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, a warm smile decorating his plump lips. How could he be _smiling_? Sicheng let out a shaky sigh, trying his hardest to not let any tears spill out.  
  
“Hey there,” Johnny said. His voice was soft and kind, completely contrasting with his somewhat intimidating height and bulkiness. Sicheng had grown to learn that Johnny was nothing like the first impression – in fact, quite the opposite. Johnny was the definition of a gentle giant, and it was so sweet.  
  
“Hi Johnny,” Sicheng coughed slightly. “I really want to apologize for being late. I understand if you’re angry or anything like that,” his words were coming out fast – too fast. Sicheng was walking past Johnny, into the living room. “But thank you so much for staying. I really didn’t want to stay so late, and I feel so guilty because – you have a _life_ outside of babysitting, and like, who am I to disrupt that? I’m so sorry, Johnny. I really am.”  
  
Johnny let out a slight laugh. He slowly walked to Sicheng’s position, who was leaning on the edge of the couch. “Sicheng, _please_. Don’t worry about it. I’m not angry – fuck, who could ever be angry at you?”  
  
Sicheng looked up. The 28 year old was closer – _too close_. Not in a bad way, but… Sicheng couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. Butterflies had appeared in his stomach once more, but he held his ground. Looking up at Johnny from his position against the couch, the blonde man realised that this was the first time he’d ever heard Johnny swear. And, if Sicheng was going to be completely honest… _it was kinda hot._  
  
Diverting the topic, Sicheng tried to ignore Johnny’s eyes trained on his lips. “I – _uh_, have you had something to eat?”  
  
“No. Not yet.”  
  
Sicheng got up from his seat, breathing heavier from the proximity of Johnny. _What was happening_? Everything seemed to be confusing to the 25 year old. He’d just come home from a stressful day at work, and now with the immense guilt from keeping Johnny stuck at home… it was too much. Sicheng quickly walked into the kitchen area, opening the cupboard. “Would you like some, uh… ramen?” Sicheng said, taking an instant ramen cup out from a shelf. “It’s all I have,” he whispered, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
“That sounds nice,” Johnny smiled. He walked to the other side of the kitchen counter, leaning over and watching Sicheng as he added hot water to the cup. “Honestly, don’t worry about me, Sicheng. I wasn’t going to do anything tonight anyway,” he smiled. “You can’t help but stay late. Was your day alright, besides being overworked?”  
  
The 25 year old let out a shaky breath. “It was alright, I suppose. I don’t like working longer than I have to, for a start. Not only that but, _agh_, I feel so guilty. How was your day? How was Chenle? He is asleep – right?”  
  
Johnny let out a brief chuckle. “He’s asleep, don’t worry. He went to sleep past his bedtime because he was waiting for you, but then he couldn’t help himself. I wasn’t, uh, I didn’t really know if I should tuck him in or not, but I did anyway… he looked cold. But, other than that, we had a great day! He’s really coming along; we went to the playground to take advantage of the weather again. Oh, and – please, don’t feel guilty. It’s honestly my pleasure, Chenle’s a great kid.”  
  
Sicheng gave Johnny a soft smile as he handed the older the instant ramen alongside a fork. The pair of adults moved to the living area, Sicheng kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged on the couch. Johnny sat opposite him, manspreading as usual – _typical_. Turning the TV on at a low volume, Sicheng’s eyes kept turning from the screen and back over to Johnny. Earlier, when Johnny got slightly too close… the chemistry between them was undeniable. It was risky, it was dangerous, but – _god_. Sicheng had to keep catching his breath every now and then. It’d been so long since he felt wanted by any other man. He’d been on a few meagre dates in the past year, but they never lead anywhere. None of them compared to the babysitter. Maybe Johnny didn’t even mean to get that close, and was just being friendly. _Yeah_. That’s it. Johnny’s just being a caring friend. But, if so, then why did Sicheng catch him looking at his lips? And why did Johnny blush ever so slightly whenever Sicheng complimented him? It was confusing, there were too many mixed messages being thrown around. And not only that, but it had turned 10pm yet he was _still_ here. Did Johnny not want to go home? Or did Johnny just want to spend time with him? Sicheng was enjoying his company, at least. After Chenle went to sleep, usually Sicheng would settle in front of the TV with a microwave dinner and then a tub of ice cream before falling asleep himself.  
  
Having finished his ramen, Sicheng put the empty cup on the coffee table. “Johnny, don’t you want to go home? You must be bored of seeing these same walls all day,” he chuckled slightly.  
  
“Oh, I – uh, I can go home if you want,” Johnny quickly said.  
  
“No! No, that wasn’t what I was implying at all. I just… I was wondering,” the younger laughed slightly. “I’m enjoying your company.”  
  
“I’m enjoying yours too.”  
  
Sicheng and Johnny held eye contact for a few seconds too long, before the younger chickened out, getting to his feet and taking the ramen cups off the table. After disposing of them in the trash, and dropping the cutlery utensils in the sink, Sicheng turned around – much to his surprise, Johnny was leaning by the counter.  
  
“Sorry, Sicheng – am I making you uncomfortable?”  
  
This was it. He was setting the boundaries, albeit with a subtle nature. Sicheng pursed his lips slightly, looking into Johnny’s eyes.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
There was a look that flashed over Johnny’s eyes. The air between them changed, Johnny moving forward from his place on the counter. He moved so he was directly in front of Sicheng, somewhat blocking him against the kitchen counter. Sicheng’s breathing was heavier now, the proximity of such an attractive man against him exciting the younger. The older was looking down, gulping ever so slightly. Carefully, as though Sicheng was a beautiful creature prone to flight at any moment, Johnny placed his hand on the counter, next to Sicheng’s waist. The younger wet his lips ever so slightly, avoiding direct eye contact.  
  
“How about now?” Johnny whispered. “Still comfortable?”  
  
Sicheng gently nodded, eyes wandering over Johnny’s lips. The rational voice in the back of Sicheng’s mind had been put on mute, held back by Sicheng’s instincts and impulses. With care, Sicheng moved his hand to Johnny’s shoulder, gently rubbing it. Johnny was caught off guard by this, his breathing hitching ever so slightly. The younger took it as a good sign. His hand moved down from Johnny’s shoulder to his bicep, before moving to caress the edge of Johnny’s torso.  
  
It was a sudden movement from Johnny. It took Sicheng by surprise when Johnny leant down, taking the younger’s upper lip into his mouth, placating him with a kiss. The blonde man responded warmly, kissing him back, holding onto his lips. After a few moments, Johnny moved back. Both of their breathing patterns were thrown off pattern, just from a gentle kiss. Sicheng initiated the next kiss, leaning up, closing the gap between them. Johnny moved his other hand onto the counter as well, trapping Sicheng between his arms. The pair continued to exchange tender kisses, the 25 year old moving his arms and wrapping them around Johnny’s waist. What began as a gentle pace began to quicken, both of them eager to steal more kisses. When Johnny placed one of his hands on Sicheng’s lower back, the younger let out a slight gasp, reacting to the initial contact.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Johnny whispered, voice husky.  
  
“Don’t be,” Sicheng quickly said. “It was – it was a _good gasp_,” he reaffirmed. Johnny let out a quiet laugh, moving his hand back onto Sicheng’s lower back. The 28 year old moved his leg in between Sicheng’s, fully asserting his dominance as he pressed in for a deeper kiss. The younger’s hands moved to rubbing Johnny’s chest, shockwaves rushing through him as his palms moved against the hard surface hiding behind his shirt. Sicheng was drunk on the feeling of Johnny’s lips against his own, a gentle moan escaping his lips as Johnny pushed forward, pressing their bodies together.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Johnny whispered, breaking the kiss. “If – if you want to do anything.”  
  
Sicheng let out a slight giggle. “Do you have something in mind?” he grinned.  
  
“Maybe,” Johnny said with a smirk, taking Sicheng’s hand into his own as he lead him through the apartment to the 25 year old’s bedroom. Sicheng meagrely followed the black haired man, careful not to make any loud noises. Chenle was asleep, after all. The younger took the charge in opening his bedroom door, cringing slightly when he looked at the condition of the room: clothes were all on the floor, there were work documents scattered over his desk, the bed wasn’t made.  
  
“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting company,” Sicheng whispered, closing and locking the door after Johnny had walked in.  
  
Johnny simply smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You’re under enough stress, just… _relax_.”  
  
After turning the bedside lamp on, Sicheng made quick work of straightening out the duvet. He turned around to find Johnny right behind him, his once intimidating presence creating a newfound _urge_ within Sicheng. Johnny used his one arm to link it around Sicheng, romantically delving down and closing the gap between their lips, using his other hand to cradle Sicheng’s head. The momentum from the kiss caused both of them stumble backwards, landing on the bed, light giggles filling the room. After adjusting their positions so Sicheng’s head was now on the pillows, Johnny was above him, hands connected with Sicheng’s above his head. After another minute or so of charged kisses, Johnny’s tongue lapped against Sicheng’s lips. With a gentle moan, Johnny’s tongue delved inside the blonde man’s open mouth. As their tongues slid against one another, Sicheng couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his legs around Johnny’s body.  
  
“Can I touch you, Sicheng?”  
  
“_Yes_,” he whispered. As soon as the word left the younger’s lips, the black haired man’s hands found themselves untucking Sicheng’s shirt. After that, his hands slid up Sicheng’s body, the milky white skin sensitive to the touch. Johnny gave Sicheng a few more gentle kisses, before moving his hand back down, to the crotch of the younger’s trousers. Once his hand was feeling the outline of Sicheng’s bulge, the younger couldn’t help but let out a moan.  
  
“You like that,” Johnny grinned. Sicheng’s gasps whenever he was given attention by Johnny’s hands were clear indicators of this. The younger moved his hand to his zipper, and after slight adjustment of their positions, slipped out of his trousers so Sicheng was just lying in his black underwear. As Johnny’s hand found itself slipping beneath the underwear, the younger had to bite his lip from letting the moan out. It was like magic, as Johnny stroked Sicheng’s member for him. Arching his back, the older was quick to supply kisses to the needy 25 year old. Whenever Sicheng let out a suppressed moan, Johnny would give him a dirty grin.  
  
Johnny slowed his pace down, grinning at the naked man beneath him. He took his sweatshirt off, forcefully throwing it onto the floor. Next, Johnny stood up off of the bed, unzipping his jeans, allowing them to slowly drop to the floor. Sicheng had since sat up, blushing slightly as he laid eyes on Johnny’s magnificent figure. He was bulky, muscular and toned, a set of perfect abs and hard biceps, usually hidden by soft clothes and a warm personality. The blonde man’s eyes followed the trail of dark black hair, winding down from Johnny’s belly button to the navy blue briefs which were struggling to contain his erection. With a swift movement, Johnny’s cock was on show as he rid of his underwear. It stirred a hunger within Sicheng as he looked at the older’s member, appreciating both its length _and_ it’s thickness.  
  
Sicheng got to his feet, so both men were stood by the edge of the bed. Johnny’s arms wrapped themselves around the younger’s waist, whilst the latter wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. The pair passionately kissed, Sicheng’s hands moving themselves down to Johnny’s chest, splaying themselves against his pecs.  
  
The 25 year old single father couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex. None of the previous dates had ever lead to anything like that, meaning his last time must’ve been with – Sicheng _shuddered_ at the thought of him, the man that broke his heart. But the feeling of sadness was instantaneously replaced with a flame of delight given to him by Johnny. Sicheng didn’t realise how bad he _needed_ this. When Johnny took Sicheng into his arms and took a controlled fall of both of them onto the bed, the younger was breathless, aching for the older’s touch.  
  
“_Sicheng_,” Johnny whispered into his ear, the older’s length grazing against Sicheng’s. “I – I _want you_.”  
  
“_I want you too,_” Sicheng whispered in return, voice dripping with arousal. “_Please_ –“  
  
The older cleared his throat. He gave Sicheng a look of pure desire, as though there was blue fire behind his eyes. “Do you have –“  
  
“_Yes,_” Sicheng replied, instantly understanding what Johnny was asking for. “Top drawer,” he gestured to the bed side table. “Underneath the book.”  
  
Johnny momentarily sat up, leaning over to the bedside table and (unintentionally) opening it with too much force. He picked up the paperback book, revealing 3 red condom wrappers and a couple of sachets of lube. The older gave out a grin, plucking one of each out and putting the book back in its original place before closing the bedside drawer. Johnny opened the condom with ease, suggesting experience, before pumping his member with it on a few times. He then quickly slathered his cock with the lube, before reaching down to Sicheng’s hole and lightly putting a lube-coated finger in to help prepare him. Sicheng let out a hushed moan, relishing the feeling of something within his body. It wasn’t long until the head of Johnny’s cock was teasingly being grazed against the younger’s entrance.  
  
Sicheng let out a gasp as Johnny began to push inside, both men looking at each other with passionate gazes. The older pushed further in, eliciting a nasty stretching feeling to take over Sicheng. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Johnny waited in the missionary position, allowing the other’s body to accommodate to his thick member. Once Sicheng had adjusted, Johnny pushed further in, the younger wincing in pain. It wasn’t long before the pain turned into pleasure, the younger _yearning_ for the older to start thrusting.  
  
Johnny pulled out and pushed back in, experimentally. It took a few thrusts before Sicheng accustomed to the new feeling. “_Fuck_,” Johnny whispered against the younger’s ear, as he pushed in, so his somewhat hairy base contacted Sicheng’s taint. Realising Johnny’s length was fully inside of him, Sicheng let out a seductive gasp, before nodding to the older. Taking this as a signal, Johnny thrusted once more, with a bit more power in the thighs. It didn’t take long for his pace to quicken, both men taken over by pure pleasure. Johnny’s cock slid in and out of Sicheng’s hole, the younger gasping with ecstasy.  
  
“_Ah – J-Johnny,_” Sicheng moaned, arching his back. Johnny was quick to swoop his body down amidst the thrusting, taking the younger’s mouth into a wet kiss. They continued to make out for the next few minutes as Johnny’s cock filled Sicheng, satisfying the blonde man’s insatiable hunger for the babysitter. Johnny slowed his pace down, allowing himself to pepper Sicheng’s neck and shoulders with kisses, whilst also giving the bottom some time to catch his breath. It wasn’t long before Johnny’s hips began moving at a quickened pace, sending rushes of electricity through both of their veins. Sicheng had _needed_ this, Johnny’s member inside of him like a missing puzzle piece.  
  
It was hard for Sicheng’s hands to stay still, constantly drifting across Johnny’s exposed skin. His fingers danced on Johnny’s jawline, to his shoulders, down to his chest and later his abs. Every now and then, the younger would stroke Johnny’s bicep, or accidentally dig his nails into his back when the older’s length would touch that sweet spot within him. Sicheng’s legs tightened around Johnny’s body from his position on the bed.  
  
“_Shit_,” Johnny whispered. His breathing was heavy and hot against Sicheng’s face. “_I’m –_ I’m close,” he said, looking down to Sicheng’s lips and then up to his eyes. The younger gave a seductive smirk as his hand crept off of Johnny’s body and onto his own member. Johnny’s pace became more animalistic – _savage_, perhaps. He was chasing his orgasm, whilst Sicheng was alike, pumping his own length whilst Johnny fucked into him. Johnny’s balls slapping against Sicheng’s body and their heavy breathing, as well as the faint squeak of the mattress, were the only sounds in the bedroom as the older rapidly fucked the blonde man.  
  
“_Ah – ah fuck,_” were the last things Johnny muttered as he pressed into Sicheng with a final thrust, cumming into the condom as he pushed inside the younger. As Johnny’s exhausted body panted above him, Sicheng continued to pump, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the orgasm ripped through his own body as well, milky liquid exploding onto his torso. The pair panted, struggling to catch their breath as the dregs of their orgasm drifted slowly from their body. By the time they came to, they shared a slight chuckle, Sicheng avoiding Johnny’s gaze. The older of the pair stood up, still bare naked, and quickly excused himself to the bathroom, returning to the bedroom with a roll of toilet paper. He took care of Sicheng, cleaning his torso as well as each of their members, before rushing to the bathroom once more and flushing of them. Sicheng took the time to get into a pair of pyjama shorts and a loose fitting shirt.  
  
“Well,” Johnny chuckled slightly, remaining naked as Sicheng sat back down on the bed. It was hard for the younger to avoid looking at the older’s length as it softened. “I, uh… didn’t expect _that_,” he smiled, going to sit next to the younger. “But I’m glad it happened.”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “I just… had no idea you felt about me that way,” he whispered.  
  
“Are you kidding? Sicheng – you’re fucking gorgeous,” Johnny retorted, awe present in his voice. He looked down from the bed, scanning the floor for his underwear. Eventually, he sourced the navy blue briefs and slipped them on. The younger couldn’t stop blushing at the kind words from Johnny. “I should probably get going now though,” Johnny said as he stood up, finding his jeans. “It’s pretty late.”  
  
The blonde man turned to the clock on his bedside table. “It’s half eleven,” he gasped slightly. “_Gosh – _I didn’t mean to keep you so long,” Sicheng said apologetically.  
  
Johnny had fully dressed himself, adjusting his sweatshirt. Sicheng couldn’t lie to himself – it was a shame to see Johnny’s body all hidden away once more. He’d had a taste, and he wanted more. “Don’t worry about it, if I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t have stayed,” Johnny smiled to the 25 year old on the bed. “I enjoyed every single second.”  
  
Sicheng gave him a gentle smile. “Let me at least walk you to the door,” he said, getting up and following Johnny into the corridor. They walked through the cold and dark apartment, until they reached the front door. Johnny opened it, light from the hallway spilling into the corridor of Sicheng’s home.  
  
“I had a great night. Thank you, Sicheng,” Johnny whispered.  
  
“I did too,” Sicheng nodded.  
  
There was a heavy air between the pair of them, romantically charged, even if they were both tired out. Johnny gave him a sly smile. “Can I steal one more kiss?”  
  
The younger let out a slight giggle. “Of course,”  
  
Sicheng and Johnny connected their lips once more, the younger having to go on his tip toes ever so slightly. It was a gentle kiss, like Sicheng’s lips were being caressed by cotton candy clouds. Johnny’s lips were so plump and soft, the younger felt fulfilled whenever he was pressed against them.  
  
“Enjoy your day off tomorrow,” Johnny smiled.  
  
“You too!”  
  
Once the door was closed, Sicheng let out a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding. A brilliant smile erupted across his face as he walked back to his bedroom, peeking his head into Chenle’s room and whispering a soft _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My curious cat can be found at https://curiouscat.me/george_uwu ! Feel free to send anything
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story :)


	5. Chapter 05

The digital clock in the corner of Sicheng’s desktop turned over to 7pm. Another half an hour, and then he’d be out of here, back home to Chenle. He couldn’t wait to leave work. Obviously, Sicheng desperately wanted to see his son again, even though they spent all of his day off yesterday together, enjoying each other’s company. However, seeing as it’d been 2 days since Sicheng and Johnny had ‘evolved’ their relationship so-to-speak, the 25 year old was also looking forward to seeing the tall babysitter once more. After they had sex, Johnny was quick to go home, and the pair hadn’t seen each other since. That would change in about an hour, when Sicheng would return to his apartment.  
  
Sicheng eagerly anticipated the idea of seeing Johnny once more, but he couldn’t deny that there was a twinge of anxiety nestled in the back of his mind. Haseul’s words, from when they saw each other at the park a week or two ago, rang through his mind like a church bell. _Don’t jeopardize the professional relationship_. It was clear to Sicheng that he’d done _exactly_ that. The 25 year old still retained feelings for Johnny – if anything, his feelings ran deeper now that they’d been intimate. When Sicheng was in Johnny’s arms, everything felt like it was okay, like he’d been snuggled into a security blanket. It was a soothing change, as being a single father, Sicheng could never properly rest, it was _his_ job to make sure Chenle was feeling safe and secure at all costs. But the issue was… would Johnny feel the same way? He was a wonderful guy, and was seemingly gifted with being able to create a special relationship with the kids he’d look after. Johnny had a nurturing side, as well as being incredibly attractive. Sicheng just hoped that after he’d opened himself up, in more ways than one (admittedly), that the older man would still have feelings for him.  
  
Even the nicest men would change after having sex just _once_, Sicheng’s past experiences had taught him.  
  
“Hey, Sicheng.”  
  
Looking towards the voice, Sicheng whipped his head around to the entrance of his cubicle. Taeil, a colleague and close friend, stood with a pile of papers in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. Moon Taeil was a short man, several inches shorter than Sicheng, with a head of short brown hair and a face with soft features. He had a calm and gentle voice, with a timid aura that suggested he preferred to be a wall flower. Taeil and Sicheng joined the newspaper company around the same time, and so bonded straight away. So many years later, the pair had retained their friendship.  
  
“Oh, good evening Taeil,” Sicheng sent him a smile. The older colleague returned one, looking down to his feet. “How can I help?”  
  
“Just need to check you’re up to date with tomorrow’s morning column,” Taeil whispered. Usually, his soft spoken voice was hardly audible over the din of the office, but as the evening drifted on, the only sounds accompanying him were the occasional cough, the gentle tapping on keyboards and the noise of traffic faintly heard from outside.  
  
Sicheng looked back to his desk. He had 2 more paragraphs to go through before he was finished with editing the column. It wouldn’t be much longer until he was done for the day. “Yeah,” he said back to Taeil. “Nearly done with it now.”  
  
“Great!” Taeil smiled. He turned his head side to side momentarily, checking as though the coast was cleared. Leaning into Sicheng’s cubicle, Taeil lowered his voice slightly. “H_ave you heard?_”  
  
The single father returned the gesture, leaning in slightly. “_Heard what?_”  
  
“_A job’s opened up on the administration team_,” Taeil whispered. “_Apparently, they’re looking for someone from our department to get the job!”_ He grinned.  
  
Sicheng let out a slight gasp. A job in administration of editing? Not only would that pay _much_ more than Sicheng’s current job, but it would also bring about gravitas and reputation. The former was clearly more important to Sicheng, though – more money meant more leeway with taking care of Chenle. A bit more cash would allow the week to pass with much looser budgets, as opposed to the constraints the family were currently under. It may even be a jump-start to propel Sicheng into his dream career, the _chief_ of editing. Having a higher position in the office would be wonderful.  
  
“_That’s great news,_” Sicheng whispered. “_Any idea who’s up?_”  
  
Taeil shrugged. He returned to his normal posture. “They’re going to be scouting the office, examining everyone’s quotas, looking through records… seeing who’s right for the job, I suppose. The pressure is on,” he chuckled slightly.  
  
With that, the pair exchanged goodbyes, and Sicheng worked _extra_ hard on his editing. In fact, he finished 20 minutes prior to 7:30. With nothing else to do, Sicheng collected his things off of his desk, sweeping them into his backpack, before donning his coat and clocking out of the office. Luckily, Sicheng’s office had a policy of allowing employees to leave once their quotas and projects of the day had been fulfilled, as long as it was only 30 minutes earlier than they were getting paid for. Regardless, the 25 year old appreciated the extra time off, and in no time was standing on a packed subway train headed back for home.  
  
By the time Sicheng had gotten off of the subway train, a light drizzle drifted over the city, the sound of pattering raindrops on the concrete of roads and buildings alike filling the humid evening air. The sky was a light grey with hints of navy blue, with large grey rainclouds floating lazily above. Sicheng walked out of the subway station and onto the sidewalk, beneath the bright orange light of the lamp post. He hadn’t anticipated such weather, and so was caught quite off-guard by the sudden change of season. Puddles began to form on the ground beneath Sicheng’s feet, reflecting the light from neon signs and billboards that adorned the buildings adjacent to his neighbourhood. It wasn’t long before the blonde man was at the doorstep of his complex, stamping his shoes on the welcome mat to help dry them. After a short walk up the flight of stairs, he opened the door to his apartment, the central heating welcoming him like a warm and cozy embrace.  
  
“_Appa!_” was the first thing Sicheng heard from down the corridor as he closed the front door. When he turned around, Chenle was rushing towards him on his tiny little feet, Sicheng kneeling down and opening his arms to welcome his son into a warm hug. Chenle giggled ecstatically, jumping up and down in his dad’s arms, Sicheng closing his eyes and putting one hand on the back of Chenle’s head protectively.  
  
“Hey baby,” Sicheng said. “You’re in a good mood!”  
  
Chenle giggled, rubbing his head on Sicheng’s chest excitedly, before looking up into his dad’s eyes. “I missed Appa!”  
  
Sicheng gave a soft smile, getting to his feet and looking down at his son. He then turned his head up, looking down the corridor to see Johnny stood there, hands in his pockets with a brilliant smile on his face, enjoying the scene. Johnny was wearing a navy green short sleeved t-shirt with dark blue tight fitting jeans and white ankle socks. His hair was styled perfectly, and the twinkle in his eye was unmistakeable.  
  
“I missed you too,” Sicheng whispered to Chenle, whilst making sustained eye contact with Johnny. The 25 year old gave off a little breath. “Hey,”  
  
“Good evening,” Johnny smiled. “Did you have a nice day?”  
  
Sicheng returned the smile, before taking his coat off and hanging it up by the door. “Yeah, it was good thanks. I got some good news at work today, as a matter of fact,” he nonchalantly said, walking down the corridor and past Johnny into the kitchenette. Sicheng was currently wearing a light blue button-up shirt, which had rain drop marks on the front from where his coat hadn’t been zipped up.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Johnny wondered, moving to the other side of the counter. Meanwhile, Chenle had ran back to the rug in the lounge area, picking up his teddy bear once more. “What happened?”  
  
“_Well_,” Sicheng said, a smile on his face. Whenever he saw Johnny smiling back at him, he couldn’t help but feel a weird rush in his stomach. “My friend Taeil told me that there’s a vacancy in the administration department in my office, and that they’re going to be looking to promote someone! Hopefully, _hopefully_, they consider me at least, because if I got that job – gosh, everything would change.”  
  
Johnny sent Sicheng a soft grin. “That sounds great! I wish you the best,” he says, watching as the 25 year old flitted around the kitchen with making a lemon & ginger tea for himself. “Hey, uh – by the way,” Johnny’s voice turned to a whisper. Sicheng froze by the counter.  
  
A million possibilities of what Johnny was about to say ran through his head. The teaspoon in Sicheng’s fingers, which had been idly stirring away, stopped instantly as soon as the babysitter’s voice hushed. What was Johnny about to tell him? By the sound of his tone, it would surely be something negative. _Oh God_. Sicheng had been putting the whole ambiguity situation regarding Johnny in the back of his mind ever since he stepped into the apartment, but were his worst fears about to come true? Was Johnny about to announce he has no intention of maintaining a relationship with the younger man? Or even worse – was he going to give up his role as babysitter for Chenle, claiming that it was too weird for him now that Sicheng and he had slept together? With a gulp, Sicheng turned around, looking at Johnny with a wary look.  
  
“Yeah?” Sicheng whispered.  
  
Johnny looked over his shoulder before continuing to speak to Sicheng, checking that Chenle was playing with his toys and that he wasn’t listening in. “_About… that night_,” Johnny cleared his throat slightly. “I just want to make it clear that…”  
  
Sicheng inhaled. Here it comes.  
  
“… Someone like you deserves better than that. So, I apologize.”  
  
The 25 year old leant in slightly. “Excuse me?”  
  
Johnny nodded. “I don’t want to come across as some sort of… _heartbreaker,_ someone who just sleeps around. You deserve something better than that. Nice date nights and soft conversation, not immediately jumping to that level. Over the past few weeks, I’ve really grown feelings for you, and I want to cultivate them into a sort of relationship, not just a… a _fun night_,” the older babysitter says, clearing his throat.  
  
Sicheng was absolutely shell shocked. He let out a weak laugh, before looking down to his feet. With a deep breath, he controlled a wide smile from erupting across his visage, and turned his head up once more to look Johnny in the eyes. The black haired babysitter had a nervous expression painted on.  
  
“Thank you,” Sicheng smiled. “I was really worried that… that you may think less of me, for what happened,” he whispered, both men still conscious of the toddler playing in the lounge not far from them. “But – yeah, I have feelings for you too, definitely” he whispered, a shy smile creeping onto Sicheng’s face.  
  
Johnny grinned. It was clear he felt as relieved as Sicheng did, judging by the heavy sigh Johnny let out, as though an anvil were just lifted from his chest. “How about I take you out on a date, then?”  
  
Sicheng didn’t have to think twice. “I’d love that!”  
  
“Great!” Johnny chuckled. “I’m gonna get going now, but I’ll text you tomorrow about timings and such,” he smiled.  
  
The pair walked through the corridor, after Chenle and Johnny said their goodbyes with a heart-warming hug. Once Johnny was outside in the hallway, Sicheng shot him a sweet smile. “I’ll look forward to it.”  
  
“Me too. See you later, Sicheng,” Johnny smiled, before turning around. Sicheng closed the door behind him, letting out a sheepish giggle to himself before regaining his composure and walking into the lounge. Chenle was looking out of the window as per usual, looking at the dark blue sky and the rain drops that were dripping slowly down the glass pane.  
  
As Sicheng laid eyes on the son he adored so much, he let a pleasant breath of relief escape his lungs. For the first time in what seemed like years, things were looking up for Sicheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway through this chapter and then a massive MASSIVE spider creeped up on me so... I have a love hate relationship with this aha
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is a new type of fic for me - a cuter (but eventually spicier) fic that doesn't rlly focus on death or crime or dystopian settings ect. so please let me know how I get along! Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
